


Hear him beg

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves to hear him beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear him beg

**Title:** Hear him beg  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rodolphus  
 **Prompt:** ribbon  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Warnings:** sexual situations, light bondage  
 **Length:** 165  
 **Summary:** Hermione loves to hear him beg.

“Hermione, release me please.” Rodolphus begged as Hermione rocked her hips once again.

  
Rodolphus was currently tied to the bed posts with ribbon unable to touch her. He was cursing his wife inside as it was something that was double edged to him. He found that he became more aroused when he was tied up, yet he desperately wanted to touch her, to make her moan and plead like she did to him.

  
“Not yet, I want to hear you beg more.” Hermione replied huskily.

  
She built up a steady rhythm which had them moaning, grunting, and Rodolphus pleading to be released even more. Near their peak, Hermione gave him what he wanted with a flick of her wand. Rodolphus flipped them over so Hermione was under him and thrust into her until they came together a short while later.

  
It was only after that Rodolphus realised that he liked being tied up, and that he trusted no one more than Hermione to do it.


End file.
